


what they felt and wished

by BelievingOreo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelievingOreo/pseuds/BelievingOreo
Summary: both sombra and widowmaker have different thoughts and feelings when it comes to their encounters but a good deal of it might be same enough





	1. sombra

**Author's Note:**

> hey so its 3 am almost and this is a drabble i wrote months ago trying to replicate a feeling i got once while reading something. tbh i missed it pretty hardcore but uh i thought it was still nice enough so? here? it? is? hope u enjoy

Sombra knew it wasn't real, she knew that both of them were just filling a space in their own chests, that it was going to end in blood if they didn't stop now. She knew that, yet it didn't stop her from twisting a hand into Widowmaker's hair. 

The air between them was humid and barely warm. Such a cold-hearted woman as Amélie could not produce the warmth needed inside her chest. Both women held onto one another with rough grips, there were no emotions except the need to fill some long forgotten craving.

She could not remember her mamá or her papá, but Sombra could tell this was not the gentle love they had shown her. This was the farthest thing from it, closer to anger if anything. Her nails dug into Widowmaker's ribs, her free hand desperately pressing as close as it can, as if she could somehow feel any warmth from a near dead heart. It more just felt like touching an inanimate object, stiff and cold. Kissing Widowmaker was just a little warmer, it was perhaps the least still Widowmaker ever was. Kissing Widowmaker brought a myriad of sensations. First was the cool touch of skin, but immediately after she would come alive with movement. Pressing close, grabbing the first thing her hands reached, nails digging into skin, fingers touching as much as she could.

Widowmaker impossibly somehow had managed to pull her closer, effectively cutting off any thought that wasn't the press of lips and teeth moving from her jaw down to her neck or the feeling of the concrete wall digging into her back. A soft hand caressed Sombra's waist, the touch so foreign that she at first did not recognize what it was. The moment she did, it changed things within her. This was still a dangerous union, Reaper or Doomfist or literally any other Talon underling could find them locked together. Yet the gentle hand on her waist made all of it seem so unimportant, it almost felt like beneath the cold exterior was something small that needed to be protected.

Sombra knew it wasn't real, she knew that both of them were just filling a space in their own chests, that it was going to end in blood if they didn't stop now. She knew that and yet it didn't stop her from wishing that it could begin to be.


	2. widowmaker

Widowmaker knew it wasn't real, she knew the both of them weren't in love, that this was a way to pass the time. Eventually one of them was going to die because of a mistake even larger than this. She knew that, but it didn't stop her from touching Sombra with the gentlest of hands.

It started with just a light touch during a usually rough encounter. Unbidden to her, Widowmaker's hands continued to let only the softest of touches fall upon Sombra, as if she was something that could be broken. A ridiculous idea considering she had seen the woman topple men twice her height, the sight of which stirred something deep inside Amélie.

She could not remember what it felt like to touch or hold Gérard, only that it was not like what she had with Sombra. Gérard was soft and pliant where Sombra was coarse and strong. Gérard would let Amélie have her way with him; meanwhile Sombra fought for her own every step of the way with Widowmaker. Love to Amélie was about sacrifice, her relationship with Sombra was a selfish desire. Touching Sombra always came with a storm of sensations. The soft buzzed hair on either side of her head, Sombra's gentle sigh at their first kiss. The way her nails dug into blue skin, the fast paced thrumming of her heartbeat just below the skin. Goosebumps rising from the temperature difference between the two, the stubborn gaze whenever they separated. 

Sombra never responded to the soft touches, but after time she became more brittle. Something was breaking her apart from the inside, Widowmaker saw it one day when she had let out a rattled sigh as a purplish blue hand weaved through her hair and scratched once passing by a lounging Sombra. It wasn't until Sombra herself retaliated with a gentle brushing of fingers as they walked next one another while on the way to a mission briefing that she understood. It changed from an unconscious habit to something purposefully done. To want to touch or be touched was not what Widowmaker was created for. Before nothing but a kill could make her feel alive, and even now she did not feel alive. Instead, these gentle touches made the world a little brighter, there was something small and beautiful to protect within it and perhaps themselves. 

Widowmaker knew it wasn't real, she knew the both of them weren't in love, that this was a way to pass the time. Eventually one of them was going to die at the hand of the other, it was all written in stone. She knew all that and yet despite it, she couldn't stop herself from wishing it could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this one is better imo anyway hope it was enjoyable and thank u for reading everyone
> 
> ps grammar has never been something i was good at please be kind if its weird im sorry and i do my best


End file.
